Love Hurts
by megaanbabee
Summary: After Camp Rock 2, Mitchie dumps Shane, leaving him heartbroken, so he throws himself into his music, one night two girls from Texas are prank calling random numbers, for a youtube video they are making..one of the numbers turns out to be Shane Greys? ;
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Camp Rock 2, Mitchie dumps Shane, leaving him heartbroken, so he throws himself into his music, one night two girls from Texas are prank calling random numbers, for a youtube video they are making..one of the numbers turns out to be Shane Greys? ;)

* * *

Shane was sitting on his tour bus, playing his guitar, even though it had been almost 2 months since Mitchie had broken up with him, it still hurt him. They had been through so much together, he loved her and as as soon as she got famous, she left him just like that and he hasnt yet gotten over it. He was working on a new song,

_You left without a single word_  
_Not even sorry_  
_It might've hurt worse to hear you say_  
_I'm leaving, goodbye_  
_But your smile still makes my heart sing_  
_Another sad song_  
_I can't forget it_  
_I won't regret it_  
_Cause I'm still in love with you_

Nate heard what Shane was singing and come and sat opposite Shane,

'Dude, its been 2 months, you got to move on. Its not just bringing you down, its bringing us down, the group, the fans Shane' Nate said, Shane looked up at him and then put his guitar down and walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way, Nate just sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Texas, two 15 year old girls, Cheyenne and Marta were making a new video for youtube, which they do almost every weekend! This week they were prank calling random numbers, Cheyenne put in a random cellphone number on here phone and it started ringing, somebody answered,

'Urm hello' came the voice of a boy, Cheyenne and Marta giggled but thought the voice sounded familiar, 'hey erm whos this? I think I may of got the wrong number?' Cheyenne said in an innocent voice, and the voice replied 'This is Shane, and I think you may of gotten the wrong number too' Cheyenne looked up at her Connect 3 poster and then her mouth dropped open, 'E-err, S-s-shane who?' she replied, stuttering and at this moment Marta was really confused, 'Um Shane...Grey' come the voice again, Cheyenne took the phone from her ear and screamed,

* * *

With Shane, he heard the scream but laughed anyway, he didnt know why, but just hearing this girls voice made him want to talk to her more, 'You okay over there?' he said in a kind of cheeky way, the girl took a deep breath and spoke 'Erm im fine, eh just a bit of a shock really yanoe' she said really fast, Shane laughed, 'So do i have the pleasure of learning the screaming girls name?' Shane said, Cheyenne giggled, Marta went and stopped the recording and then just went on her laptop letting Cheyenne finish her phone conversation. 'Its Cheyenne, and hey if you were in my position, you would of screamed aswell!' she said.

Shane laughed, 'Hmm, i guess your right, whe' Shane got interrupted by Nate in the background, 'Dude, come on soundcheck!' Shane groaned, '2 minutes' he shouted back at Nate. 'Sounds like you gotta go' Cheyenne said in a kind of sad voice, but Shane didnt want this to be the end, 'Urm would it be okay if i maybe called you back later?' he said, Cheyenne blushed bright red 'Sure, id like that' Shane smiled to himself, 'Well er, speak later, bye Cheyenne' he said smiling as he said her name, ' Bye Shane' she replied.

* * *

Marta kept bugging Cheyenne as to who she was talking to and Cheyenne just told her not to worry about it, so eventually Marta gave up and then soon she went home, Cheyenne couldnt stop thinking about the phone call with Shane, she still cant believe it, she layed in bed that night, his words repeating in her head, when her phone buzzed, she had got a text,

**From: **Shane(L).

Hey, sorry i couldnt text you, the soundcheck and concert got a little crazy:/  
Sorry if i woke you.  
Shane:)x

She smiled that he text her apologising for not ringing her, she still cant believe that she even spoke to him. She text him back.

**To:** Shane(L).

Aw its okay, i understand(:  
you didnt wake me, its kl :).  
Cheyy(L)x

* * *

Shane smiled at the text he recieved from Cheyenne, if only i could see her, he thought to himself, he then wondered..SKYPE! He could ask if she has skype, so he text her back.

**To: **Cheyenne:)x

Well im glad i didnt wanna wake you, you know girls need there beauty sleep;)  
have you got skype? cos id like to see if you have a beautiful face to go with your beautiful name? ;)  
Shane:)x

He smiled to himself and put his cellphone down, Nate walked past Shanes bunk, then walked back, seeing the massive grin on Shanes face said, 'Dude, are you sick? I havent seen a smile on your face in months!' Shane's smile, didnt even vanish off his face 'Yeah well a guy can be happy every once in a while right?' he said and Nate just shrugged and walked off.

* * *

Cheyenne read the text and her face went bright red, she thought to herself, wow he knows how to talk to a girl and got her laptop out and logged onto Skype and replied to Shanes message with her Skype username, and he got his laptop and invited her to a video chat. She blushed and waited a minute before accepting, and then none other than Shane Grey appeared on the other end of the screen, they both smiled.

Shane had to catch his breath, she was gorgeous, she had chocolate brown hair, which was pin straight. And the greenest eyes he had ever seen, she truly was as beautiful as her name.

'So I guess i was right about the whole beautiful face to go with the beautiful name' Shane said in his smooth voice, Cheyenne looked behind her and then said 'Sure your not talking to someone else? cause no one beautiful here, maybe the rockstar has had enough and is going insane' she said with a smile at the end. Shane laughed, she was a funny girl, he then noticed a guitar resting on the side of the bed, 'You play guitar?' he said with a massive grin on his face,

'Yep and i used to sing aswell, but now i just cant sing infront of people' Cheyenne said with a frown and put her head down, Shane wanted to know everything about this girl, he didnt really know why, he just did. 'Oh whys that, if you dont mind me asking?' he said, his voice making Cheyennes heart melt, she looked up and said 'Well my mom was a singer, and she encouraged me to follow my dreams of being a singer, she used to say to me everyone has a talent, whether it gets noticed or not, you know in your heart, you have got what it takes to be great. But then..when i was 9, she died in a car accident, and i havent sung since then'. A tear rolled down Cheyennes cheek and Shane wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug her.

'Chey, dont be sad, if anything it should encourage you to sing more! Make your mom proud! Sing to me!' he said encouragingly, Cheyenne shook her head and mumble an no, Shane begged and begged but there was so budging her, 'So i guess i should let you go, you have school tomorrow right?' Shane said and Cheyenne nodded, 'But promise me you will sing to me one day? I could help you get over your stage fright, i promise' he said to her and Cheyenne looked at the screen, 'Im scared Shane, I really am...I better go then, I guess we'll speak soon?' she said and Shane nodded, 'Sweet dreams' he said to her, 'Goodnight' she said before logging off her laptop, she layed down in her bed. And she was dropping off to sleep when her phone beeped.

**From:** Shane(L).

Good night beautiful, speak soon(L)x

* * *

Welll this was the first chapter, another one in a few hours maybe? :D :D x


	2. Chapter 2

Its wierd because, Ive been so busy. I only logged on here today and realized I never even continued on this story? But Ive got so many story ideas and three whole days at home to do them, and Ill be updating regularly!

Right, after that night with Shane and Cheyenne, all they ever did was text,IM,Skype and Tweet eachother. It was coming upto Cheyennes birthday and Shane insisted that he gets to send her something. She agreed to it so she told him her address, unaware of Shane's plan.

**With Shane:**

I've never ever felt this way about a girl before, even more than with Mitchie. I haven't even met this girl yet and Im crazy about her, when we are on Skype together I just wanna reach out and hold her in my arms and never let go. But the thing is, I dont even think she feels the same. Everyone knows that something or someone must be making me feel better, because of the music is amazing and my bad attitude has gone..Cheyenne Caprice Allen, she's really something special.

**With Cheyennne:**

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be, like best friends with Shane Gray? Well to me he's more than that, I really have fallen for him..deeply. He's so amazing, in every way. He makes me smile, on my worst days and sometimes when I just wanna break down and cry, he's there. He would never feel the same though, he has every girl in the world after him? Im nothing compared to them. Shane Adam Gray..boy is he amazing.

Cheyenne had come back from dance a day before her birthday, to find she had no texts or IM's or anything from Shane. She understood he was busy but she hadn't heard from him in almost two days. Maybe he had simply forgotten about her, she thought to herself. She changed into her Hollister sweats and a plain vest top, got her Ipod and just layed down on her bed.

She got a text from Twitter, saying she had a new mention. She thought it was probably one of Shane's fans. Thanks to him mentioning me in tweets, I now have 13,000 followers on Twitter! I logged on Twitter on my phone and the mention was from Shane, he had tweeted..

_'Hey guys! Don't forget to buy the new album on Monday! Tomorrow is itzcheyenneDOT 's birthday? hope my main girl likes her suprise 3' 2 minutes ago._

What surprise? She thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by the door ringing, she thought it might have been her mom. But she has a key, so she got up and opened the door..only to find..

Shane Gray standing at her door, with flowers..'Surprise' he whispered. Cheyenne had the biggest smile on her face, she stepped forward and hugged Shane, they both held on tightly. Neither of them saying anything, but the hug said it all.

Cheyenne pulled away and said 'Shane..what are you doing here?' the smile still not leaving her face, he replied with..

'Well when I said I was going to surprise you, I meant it.' she just smiled again and let him in, they both sat down on her sofa. And just faced eachother,

'I can't believe, your actually here..' she said, and Shane just looked down..'I was going to come a few weeks ago, but then you said it was your birthday soon, so I thought..I'd come see you then' after that..they just looked in eachother eyes. They decided to watch a movie..

Shane said they should watch a scary one, but Cheyenne insisted on P.S. I Love You, and they just cuddled up to eachother watching the movie, they both thought that it felt so right..

When the movie finished they didnt move for a while,just enjoyed eachothers company until..

Shane then thought of something, 'Seeing as I dragged my brothers all the way down here, ditched them AND cancelled a few tour dates. You HAVE to sing to me' he said with a smirk on his face, Cheyenne groaned but led him upstairs. Into a big room with a white piano in the middle, guitars all round and a drum set towards the far end of the room.

They both sat down on the piano stool, and Cheyenne just stared at the keys, Shane took her hands, turned her to face him. He rested his head against hers, 'You don't have to do this Chey, how about..I play the bands new song to you instead?' she nodded and they both turned back to the piano, Shane started playing..

_Get a rep for breakin' hearts_

_Now I'm done with super stars_

_And all the tears on her guitar_

_I'm not bitter_

_Now I see everything I'd ever need_

_Is the girl in front of me_

_She's much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Tear up the sky with you_

_You're much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_

_You're much better_

_Now I've got some enemies_

_And they're all friends suddenly_

_BFF's eternally but I'm not bitter_

_I believe that the road that people lead_

_Helps you find the one you need_

_You're much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Tear up the sky with you_

_You're much better, you're much better, girl_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_

_You're much better, ooh, yeah_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Tear up the sky with you_

_Oh, you're much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_

_Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You, you, I wanna fight with you, oh_

_Much better_

_You're much better, girl_

_You, you, you_

_Much better_

_You, you, you_

He finished and looked back at Cheyenne, she looked at him and smiled.. 'It's amazing', Shane then looked at his watch. 'I better get back to my hotel, but tomorrow, I reeallly hope your not doing anything at the night. Because im taking you out.' he said with a really big smile on his face.

Cheyenne just nodded and led him downstairs to the door, he hugged her and then let his hands fall down, but he didn't let go of Cheyenne's hands, she blushed and put her head down. He took one of his hands and lifted her head up, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, she was shocked. He pulled away and started apologizing,

'Im so sorry Cheyenne, I didnt mean t-' she had put her lips to his and he kissed her back, it felt like fireworks had just exploded in both of there stomachs, she reached up and put her hands around Shane's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

However, they were unaware of the paparazzi snapping pictures of them down the road..

OOOOH. not much of a cliffy but, yeh(a)!

REVIEW PLEASE?3.


End file.
